Taking The Long Way Back To The Start
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: JPC AU.  Please feel free to read and comment.  Carly x
1. Chapter 1

**Times Ha****ve Changed**

It had been two long years since Darren's step-brother, Craig, the baby of the Dean/Osbourne family had headed to Ireland and Trinity University to study business without looking back and in that time so much had changed. Craig had settled himself in his new flat in Dublin and decided to re-instate his heterosexuality as soon as possible. He was convinced Sarah was still in love with him, or at least that is what her daily thousand e-mails and texts indicated, so he finally called her back and lying through his teeth said he felt the same. He assured her John-Paul had been a mistake, just a confusion of his feelings, possibly because of the exams and all the stress, because he loved her always had and always would and he was regretting his choice not to marry her and have her there in Dublin by his side, even if she had crawled back to Rhys since he left, in fact he was just lonely and scared to be on his own, he knew John-Paul would still care about him, but he would never be able to forgive him. So, within two months of Craig having arrived, the all too gullible Sarah had welcomed him back into her life and bed with open arms, she had dropped out of HCC and moved to be with him and re-established her modelling career over there.

Meanwhile, John-Paul had overcome the back lash of their secret affair and the resulting relationship. He enrolled on a teacher training course at HCC, moved into the halls of residence to escape his hectic family lifestyle to concentrate on his studies, made new friends and more or less got over Craig, thanks in part it has to be said to the friendship developing between himself and Darren. Despite all the 'queer' jokes and general digs Darren threw at John-Paul he had to admit he actually quite liked him and he certainly respected how he stood up for himself when Craig was too scared to show any backbone and he would even go as far as to say, but never openly that he could see why Craig had found him so attractive, it was something about his eyes. His eyes, those wonderful, glossy pools of blue, whenever you looked into them it was as though you were falling into his very soul, but it also helped that he was a laugh to be around even if he did support the wrong footie team. John-Paul had reached a stage where he was content in being single; he had his friends and family, his studies and his DJ jobs what else could he possibly need?

Darren however was out on the pull and drowning his sorrows every other week trying and failing spectacularly to erase the impact Zoe had had in his life. The only problem being that Darren seemed to be finding women less and less attractive, but he put that down to not wanting the complications of a relationship. He was getting his life back on track, he had his job, regained his parents trust just about, been able to spend more time than previously with his mates and he had John-Paul. The time they spent together was different than when he was with the other guys, they would do ordinary things like go to the cinema or watch the footie, but he could talk to John-Paul about anything without feeling stupid and he knew he would listen. He could talk about his love successes and disasters and John-Paul wouldn't be offended they were all girls or embarrassed if he sometimes got over emotional, Darren had even felt comfortable enough to ask John-Paul about his love life and offered to go out with him on a night out into Manchester to check out what the gay scene had to offer, but he drew the line at hearing about Craig and their sexual exploration, because sometimes even though he knew this was weird he felt a little bit jealous. Darren in his own way had been a major support to John-Paul during the Craig saga, so now it was his turn to return the favour in his time of need.

"_Right. That is enough. Do you know what you need?"_

"_What's that then?"_

"_A holiday. Somewhere warm with a pool and loads of half naked women for your benefit."_

"_Ha that would be wonderful, but have you seen the negative figures in my bank account I think Frankie and dad would kill me if I told them I was off on holiday."_

"_Okay so how about just a weekend away in this country? You know you and the lads booking a hotel and going out on the pull and drinking every night."_

"_So are you up for this then?"_

"_Erm… well I didn't think it would be my kind of thing I was thinking mayb__e you, Rhys, Gilly, Zack and Kris."_

"_No, come on I need someone to keep me sane with that lot. Please, John-Paul?__ We will do a gay night if that helps. Please?"_

"_That is a nice thought and all but you don't have to, I can't imagine the others being too thrilled at that idea."_

"_Well,__ if they object me, you and Kris can go they can do what they like."_

"_Only if you're sure."_

"_Course I am."_

"_Okay so where were you thinking of going then?"_

"_That's the spirit! I was thinking Blackpool, because it has a bit of everything for everyone, or so I've heard."_

"_Yeah it does, but so does Brighton and it has a better beach, which means we get all we wanted."_

"_Cool. Brighton it is then. I'll round up the guys. How does next weekend sound to you?"_

"_Bit short notice don't you think? Make it the one after and you have yourself a deal."_

"_Ok the weekend after next it is. Do you want another drink?"_

"_Yeah go on there I'll have another beer and have one for yourself. Cheers."_

"_Cheers!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Brighton Here We Come**

The weekend of the Brighton trip came round all too quickly for John-Paul's liking; he was convinced it was a bad idea for him to be tagging along what with everything that had happened over the last two years, especially with Rhys having been invited. But for some strange reason Darren was being extremely insistent that he was going and he would be bunking in a room with him in the hotel. On the morning when they were due to set off John-Paul managed to over sleep and he was woken by a car horn blaring outside his window.

"_What the f**k? Darren what are you doing?"_

"_I knew you'd over sleep. Come on we are meant to be leaving in fifteen minuets, but I'll give you half an hour I'll go and collect the others first."_

"_Right. See you in a bit."_

"_John-Paul!"_

"_What?"_

"_Don't go back to sleep."_

"_Errrm I won't I am up now. Bugger off!"_

Half an hour later and as good as his word Darren screeched the car to a halt outside the McQueen's residence, more out of shock at the sight of John-Paul actually waiting with his case in hand on the doorstep than out of bad driving. John-Paul said his hellos to the boys in the back seat, whilst Darren loaded his case into the boot, before he climbed into the front passenger seat.

"_So is everyone ready!"_

"_Yes Darren!" _

They all chorused rather unenthusiastically, but he wasn't to be put off he was in a buoyant mood he was determined he was going to have fun. They played cheesy music all the way there, which Darren sang along to unaware of the sniggers from the backseat and John-Paul's effort to keep a straight face.

"_What's up with you lot?"_

"_Oh nothing. How do you know all the words to Barbie Girl if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_Steph I guess and her karaoke renditions, why?"_

"_Because I have a sister and she doesn't even have the CD."_

"_Yeah and I have five sisters and I just tended to block their rubbish out."_

"_And he is gay. Sorry, no offence John-Paul."_

"_None taken. But just because I am gay that doesn't mean I automatically like cheesy music. In fact if I am honest I hate it."_

"_There you go, a man with sense."_

"_It's not my fault it is catchy. Besides I only listened to it because Zoe liked it too."_

"_I don't think we should talk about our love lives do you? Not this weekend at least."_

"_You know what gay boy is chatting sense! Besides there is going to be plenty of hot totty right here for the taking."_

"_Thanks Rhys, I think. At least we agree on something."_

"_What do you say Kris?"_

"_Errrr…. What? Are we there yet or are you clowns still on about music and women?"_

"_Not far Kris. In fact I believe this is us."_

"_Let's go boys! Whaooo!"_

They walked into the hotel reception and were immediately greeted by a bell boy with a luggage trolley, which was a good thing considering there was five of them and they all had two massive cases each, because lads never travel light. Having registered and collected their keys from reception the lads decided to go to their respective rooms to relax and change for the evening Gilly and Rhys were bunking together, as were Zack and Kriss, which left Darren with John-Paul, something he had the strangest suspicion Darren had planned, so they separated and agreed to meet in the bar later to start their binge.

"_We'll see you later."_

"_You'd better watch yourself with gay boy you know Darren he has a liking for the men of your family."_

"_Rhys, do you have to?"_

"_You know what Rhys I think me and John-Paul will get on just fine, but I feel sorry for Gilly having to put up with your big mouth."_

"_Lets go Rhys."_

"_Couldn't you just have ignored him Darren? Although I do appreciate what you said."_

"_No. Why should I? He is my mate, but sometimes he is an arrogant prick and he needs to be told."_

"_Yeah, but he is only angry because I hurt Sarah and he is right I did. You should be angry with me too you know we hurt a lot of your family."_

"_Yeah you did, but you loved Craig and I respect that even if I didn't like it at times. Anyway that's the past and that is where it should stay. Here is our room."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Night Out Part One**

The room was luxurious. It had two double beds, a widescreen TV and an on suite bathroom with Jacuzzi bath. The boys unpacked their cases and put all their clothes away in the respective drawers, before settling in to watching the TV which had five hundred plus Sky channels and having relaxing baths, before getting dressed for their first night on the town.

John-Paul had no idea what he was going to wear and he was extremely anxious about fitting in with the other lads much to Darren's amusement, "So, any idea what kind of places we will be going to tonight?", but then he remembered he would have the oddness of Kris, who often wore girls clothes and make-up to compete with if he was worried about looking too gay. Darren decided on his clingiest pair of jeans, which emphasized his firm backside, something Zoe had said had been one of his better qualities, with a black and silver spiralled fitted shirt and John-Paul had to admit that he looked hot, although he did not tell him this, not because he was worried he'd scare him, but more because he didn't need a bigger head than he already had. Four outfit changes later and Darren put a stop to John-Paul's indecision.

"_Right listen. Everyone apart from Kris is more than likely going to be in jeans and some kind of shirt, so could you just please pick so we can get down to the bar?"_

"_So if I wear that shirt there, with the black tight jeans I have on will that look okay? Or does it matter the shirt is pink?"_

"_Pink is pink it really doesn't matter, but if this is all because of Rhys and his big mouth I am sooo going to kill him later, because next time he can decide what you're going to wear."_

"_It's not about Rhys, well partly. I just want to fit in with your mates since I am here."_

"_But why does it matter? You don't scream gay and you are a laugh when you are just you, so can you please relax and make a decision?"_

"_Okay you're right. I'll wear my navy shirt, with my light blue jeans and my black shoes."_

"_Go and get them on already, unless you are planning some kind of a strip show?"_

"_Oh ha ha very funny! Give me five minuets."_

When they arrived downstairs the others were already into a round of drinks.

"_Where have you been lads? Time is ticking we need to get going."_

"_Erm…just getting ready."_

"_It was me and my hair. You know what I am like, sorry lads."_

"_Tut tut Darren next rounds on you for taking up our totty finding time."_

"_And we're off!"_

"_There is a strip bar just down the road shall we have a look in?"_

"_Later. We need some drinks down us first."_

"_John-Paul will need more than a few, won't ya?"_

"_Rhys shut it. You promised."_

"_I've told you guys I'm not fussed it is all about you lot and the ladies tonight. I'm up for drinking and dancing."_

"_What we waiting for then? Ladies here we come!"_

"_Are you sure you are okay with this? Tell me if you're not and we can go somewhere later."_

"_I'm fine, Darren. Just because I don't find women attractive it doesn't mean I am totally against them it just means I won't be having a private strip later, because that would be a waste of ten quid."_

"_You can buy me one if you want?"_

"_It means I won't be doing that either sorry!"_

"_Hey, it was worth a shot. That round of drinks is on you though, like I'd waste totty time, honestly."_

The pub they entered was old-world with traditional décor like The Dog. They found some vacant pews near the pool tables at the rear and sat down, John-Paul was last to find a space, so it was voted his round at the bar. As he walked over to the bar he repeated the drinks order over and over in his head he didn't want to forget anything after all, but he was suddenly aware that he was going to need an extra hand returning the drinks to the table. Unbeknown to him he was being watched by two individuals, one whom he knew and the other he was about to become acquainted with.

"_Hey what can I get you then?"_

"_Four largers, two WKDs and one…"_

"_Two Vodka and cokes please."_

"_I hadn't finished the order mate."_

"_No, but aren't I allowed to buy you a drink?"_

John-Paul turned to face the interruption of his order and was surprised to see a young man with brunette hair, styled similar to his own, with mud brown eyes and a wide grin on his face.

"_Sorry I caught a glimpse of you when you originally came in with your friends and I thought it was strange I didn't recognise you. I work the bar you see and I would remember a face like your's."_

"_You won't have seen us before, because we aren't from around here. My name's John-Paul and you are?"_

"_Andy. Wow so are you named after the Pope, or are you just so special they named you twice?"_

"_Tut, the oldest line in the book, but it's probably a bit of both. My mum is a Catholic."_

"_Ah. So where are you from then?"_

"_We are from a small village called Hollyoaks near Chester, which if you are still unsure is near Liverpool. I take it you live round here then, what with working in here?"_

"_I do now, but I was originally from Manchester. I assume you know where that is?"_

"_Of course that's where I spend many of my nights partying."_

"_Awww don't I miss home so much. What are you and your mates doing out and about in Brighton then?"_

"_Lads weekend away. There here for the ladies and I'm…"_

"_I'm assuming not, unless I have got it wrong in which case I'm sorry."_

"_No you assumed right. In all honesty I'm not really here for anything though I've just got over a complicated relationship."_

"_They're all complicated. I'm working on one at the moment and it's really not what I want. Do you need a hand with your drinks?"_

"_God I forgot about them. Yes please everyone is probably dying of thirst."_

The lads had been watching the scene at the bar unfold and were placing silly bets about what John-Paul would say or do. Darren hadn't said a word and he had been unable to take his eyes off John-Paul since he left his seat, but being in a group of idiots meant the only person who had noticed anything out of the ordinary was Kris and he was unlikely to voice his opinion on this particular subject, as he didn't want to crush anyone's opinions of Darren's hitherto unchallenged sexuality. However, as John-Paul returned to the table with the drinks and the brown eyed stranger, Kris's suspicions were confirmed as Darren vacated his seat with the greatest of speed, as he felt uncomfortable around John-Paul showing affection for other men, in fact there had been the odd occasions when John-Paul had been seeing Craig that Darren went too OTT in expressing his feelings.

"_Hey guys this is Andy he usually works the bar here. That is Rhys, Gilly, Zac, Kris and that just heading to the gents is Darren."_

"_Is he an ex of yours?"_

"_No way."_

"_Did you just say Darren is gay?"_

"_Yes, why isn't he?"_

"_No he is as straight as they come."_

"_Oh sorry. It's just he seemed a bit put off that I could possibly be with John-Paul."_

"_My point exactly."_

"_Kris we have discussed this there is no way. His step brother Craig is though. He is John-Paul's ex."_

"_Is that your complicated relationship?"_

"_Yeah he left two years ago, but still manages to cause me problems."_

"_Darren, mate tell gay boy's new friend here that you're straight!"_

"_Rhys."_

"_It's the ladies all the way for me pal, unless you know anyone cute who could make a better offer?"_

"_What about me Darren, am I your type?"_

"_Oh every time Kris you know I've been keeping it all bottled up inside."_

"_I am your's whenever and wherever you want me."_

"_Oh, but Kris you said that to me *sniff* *sniff*"_

"_I'm sorry Zac but my heart belongs to Darren."_

"_Alright enough is enough. Can we get going?"_

"_Chill Rhys we were only having a laugh!"_

"_I know but it is time for some serious partying. Are you going to join us Andy?"_

"_I don't think it will be my thing mate, but I may meet you later if you want to see what gay Brighton has to offer. Here John-Paul take my number, if you want to meet up anytime before you go home, or if you fancy that trip into Manchester give me a call, okay?"_

"_Definitely. Have a good night."_

With that Andy kissed John-Paul on the cheek and headed back to the other side of the bar where his mates had sat watching his efforts waiting to find out if he had scored. Darren turned his head away as fast as he could at this open display of affection, because in the pit of his stomach there was a feeling of jealousy brewing and he knew if he couldn't keep himself under control Andy would be sprawled on the pub floor with blood flowing from his body and he would have proved Kris's theory to be correct, something he wasn't prepared to do just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Night Out Part Two – Strip Club**

Despite all the bragging the lads carried out amongst themselves none of them apart from John-Paul had actually ever been to a strip bar before, so they were all rather surprised how upmarket such places could be. They were fronted by two burly men in suites at the entrance who greeted them warmly.

"_Good evening lads. Do any of you happen to be students? If you have you're cards on you it's free entry tonight."_

"_We all are. You lot have your ID right?"_

"_Yeah course."_

"_He isn't though. How much is it for non-students?"_

"_Well it is usually ten pound, but since he is with a lot of you I will let him off." _

"_Thanks mate."_

"_That's decent."_

"_Cheers."_

The upstairs room was huge; every inch of wall space had framed pictures of the dancers on, both past and present. There was a raised stage with a pole in the middle surrounded by marble tables and comfy chairs and there were leather pews by the bar, then there were doors leading off to separate rooms, most of them open viewing where the private dances took place.

The lads picked a table as close to the stage as was possible and riffled through the extensive drinks list, the prices were reasonable and the DJ wasn't too bad so at least John-Paul had that to keep him amused. Throughout the night girls wearing next to nothing walked to and from punters asking them if they wanted a dance, starting of course with those who appeared to have the most cash to throw away. Despite being sat in a group of guys the girls seemed to pick John-Paul out to talk to and for a while this irritated Rhys, until he eventually shouted at one of them.

"_You're wasting your time for god sake he is BENT!"_

"_We know. That doesn't mean he is off limits to talk to you know?"_

"_They probably think he is safer to talk to than you and after that display I agree."_

"_I'm going toilet." _

Rhys stormed off in a huff, he didn't like being humiliated.

"_I take it you don't want a private strip then?"_

"_No not really, but my mate here will. Won't you Darren?"_

Darren had not heard anything that had been said since they sat down. He couldn't concentrate he had John-Paul on the brain, it was like he was addictive it was definitely something about his eyes; he couldn't stop looking at them.

"_Sorry. What?"_

"_A private dance. Your mate here says you'd like one?"_

Darren couldn't make anymore excuses he was the only one of the lads that had refused and to be fair the girl that was asking him was the fittest so far.

"_Sure. You okay on your own right?"_

"_Course the others are at the bar they will be back in a second. Go and enjoy yourself."_

"_Come on sweetheart I don't bite I promise. Unless you want me to (wink wink)."_

Darren could vaguely detect Filthy/Gorgeous playing in the background, as the girl started to perform a flexible routine, which at any other time he would have appreciated more, but at that very moment the only thing occupying his mind was a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy. What was his problem he had a naked women gyrating in front of him and on top of him and all he could think about was what he would rather be doing with John-Paul? The dance finished and Darren sat there staring into space.

"_Look I'm not usually one to complain about things but you have just had a dance from a very sexy and experienced dancer and you're not exactly with me, are you? Hello."_

"_Sorry, that was great definitely worth the money."_

"_Are you okay? All through that you were someplace else, or rather with someone else."_

"_I'm fine. Well actually no I'm not, but I think I am ready to sort it out."_

"_I hope he listens."_

"_He? What? I mean how did you know?"_

"_You didn't want to leave him on his own, I'm your first dance and you have been here for over two hours and I practically had to drag you in here. I'd say it is a lucky guess." _

"_Ha am I that obvious."_

"_No, not at all. Go and sort it. He seems like a great guy."_

"_He is, but it is complicated, so very complicated."_

"_Do you care about him?"_

"_Yes, but people have expectations of me. I've always been straight."_

"_Things change. You should go with what makes you happy."_

"_I will. Thanks for the advice and the dance."_

"_My pleasure. Now smile when you leave we don't want people getting the wrong idea."_

"_I will."_

"_So how was it?"_

"_Wow she is sexy as hell! I think I'll call it a night if it is okay with you guys? I've got sights I want to see tomorrow and then it's a night on the town again."_

"_You can't leave now you have only had one dance there are so many hoties!"_

"_Yeah that you have to pay for. If I stay here I will be in debt all over again."_

"_Okay, well we will see you tomorrow then."_

"_I'll call it a night and go back with him it's not as much fun for me. See you all tomorrow though if you survive tonight!"_

"_Oh we will. See you."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Time To Be Honest**

John-Paul and Darren left the club together and for ages they walked side by side in silence. Usually they could laugh, joke and talk about everything and anything, but tonight something was different and they were both being too stubborn to admit they could feel it. Finally when he could stand the tension no longer John-Paul attempted to break the ice.

"_So did you like the strip club then? I thought it was quite a good night considering."_

"_Yeah it was really good, not exactly what I was expecting."_

"_And what about your private dance, hey?"_

"_Definitely worth the £10. So, did you have fun with what's his face?...erm Andy?"_

"_Andy? The guy from that bar? Nothing happened with him I just got his number."_

"_Oh right. Are you gonna call him?"_

"_I doubt it we are going home Sunday."_

"_So if we were here longer you'd go out with him?"_

"_That's not what I said. I don't know. Yes, maybe, no. What's with the twenty questions, Darren?"_

"_Just curious. Look, can we walk along the beach? I've got something I need to tell you."_

John-Paul had a fair idea what Darren had to say, he wasn't stupid he had felt the change between them, he had just tried to bottle up us feelings, he didn't need another relationship right now, especially not with another confused straight guy and especially not with Craig's step-brother.

They walked for a further fifteen minuets, before Darren gave in.

"_Sit down."_

"_What, here?"_

"_Yes here. I need to say this, because if I don't I will totally bottle it and I need your help."_

"_With, what?"_

"_Just listen and I'll tell you."_

Darren pushed John-Paul down onto the sand and then sat facing him, so he could gauge his temper and monitor his reactions, before pouring his heart out.

"_I've always liked girls I just want to make that clear, but all my relationships apart from maybe Zoe have been a disaster. Many, actually all of them were about the sex and nothing more than that."_

"_Darren, do I really need to know this? I mean…"_

"_Yes just let me say this. Then I met Jason."_

"_Jason?"_

"_It was a long time ago you never met him. We became the best of friends very quickly, we did everything together, just like you and Craig. And just like you two we also ended up sleeping together, but the difference is we both knew what we wanted and surprisingly it happened to be the same thing, each other. The problems came when his mum caught us."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Lets just say they moved out of the area soon after and I didn't hear or see him for years, until one day not long ago actually I received a letter from him. He'd left home and was heading to university, but he wanted to know if he could call and visit, just for old times sake. He said he hadn't forgotten me and he was sorry for what had happened, but he had met someone else."_

"_Awww Darren I am so sorry."_

"_It's okay. So, I told him that although it was good to hear from him and I now had a way of contacting him it was probably best he didn't come to Hollyoaks. I couldn't put myself through all that again. But, from then on I decided girls were a safer option, at least no one would have excuses to split us up again. However, I soon realised I was not going to fall in love again. But then you arrived in the village. I watched Craig fall for you, as I had fallen for Jason and I also saw him screw it up big time, all I wanted to do was shake him and make him see sense."_

"_Ha, join the club!"_

"_But that is in the past."_

"_You're right it is and you helped me recover from all of that, so thank you."_

"_Yeah and over the last year we have grown a lot closer, don't you think?"_

"_Sure we have and I am really grateful for that, but recently something has changed hasn't it?"_

"_I guess. Look I really like you, a lot."_

"_I like you too, but me and you Darren is more than complicated."_

"_It doesn't have to be."_

"_I don't want it to be, but it is. There is your family to think about, your mates and not to mention Craig."_

"_Craig has gone and to be honest my family and friends are not as important, as you are making them. You've really been here for me when no one else was. You understood me."_

"_Darren, please don't I am begging you. Unless you mean it."_

"_I do. I want you. (Where had he heard that before?)"_

"_Then prove it!"_

Darren didn't need to be asked twice. He literally dived on John-Paul knocking him backwards into the sand, until he was lying directly over him. Mostly out of shock John-Paul just lay there while Darren kissed him long and hard and grappled with his shirt buttons. Finally all clothes lay discarded and forgotten, as both boys were able to kiss, feel and taste every inch of flesh they had desired to experience for such a long time.

John-Paul pulled back from Darren's kisses to make sure he was okay, before he continued and he was physically unable to stop himself. He lowered his hands down to Darren's hips and fingered the waist band of his boxers. Darren stripped off his own underwear deeming it unnecessary for John-Paul to ask if he was ready, he then ripped off John-Paul's without a second thought and they made love under the starry night sky of Brighton, before risking a swim in the freezing cold sea.

It was turning into the best holiday either could have possibly imagined.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alone Time**

Darren woke up to find the bed next to his empty and he immediately began panicking. Oh God what had he done? Maybe John-Paul regretted what happened between them? How was he going to explain to the others what had happened if he had left? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of running water from their on suite. He laughed to himself, God what an idiot, he hadn't even considered the possibility that with it being morning John-Paul was in the bathroom getting ready for breakfast. Reassured by this fact, he rolled over and fell back to sleep for another half an hour.

John-Paul woke up in considerable high spirits, relieved to see Darren sleeping contently in the next bed, he crept into the bathroom for an early morning shower, he could still feel the sand in his toes and in other places and it was beginning to itch. He wrapped a towel around his waist and humming to himself he snuck up to the side of Darren's bed, lifted his covers and climbed in next to him and gently kissed his neck.

"_Emm now that is a nice way to be woken up."_

"_I was cold and fancied a cuddle. I also thought we should talk about yesterday."_

"_Look you don't need to say anything I'd have kicked you out of this bed by now if I had changed my mind."_

"_Well that is what I thought but I just wanted to make sure."_

"_I am sure. Just shut up if you want that cuddle. We'll have to face the others soon."_

"_Aww do we have to?"_

"_Yes. I want breakfast and the Full-English here looks fantastic!"_

"_You and your flipping stomach. If we're going downstairs you're going to have to get ready aren't you, which means you will have to get up."_

"_Yeah, but not for another hour at least it's only nine o'clock, which gives us plenty of time for a repeat performance of last night I think."_

"_Oh you do, do you?"_

"_Yes I really do."_

And with that they both disappeared under the covers only to resurface when Darren's phone started blaring out "About You Now" by the Sugababes.

"_Oh God."_

"_What's up?"_

"_It's Gilly. Just look at the time."_

"_Eleven o'clock! How did that happen?"_

"_I have no idea."_

"_You'd better answer, hadn't you?"_

"_No, come on we better get up and down to the restaurant. We'll miss breakfast otherwise."_

"_Forget it we can make lunch."_

"_No come on we promised to go sight seeing."_

"_Alright, but don't take for ever in the bathroom."_

"_After your performance at getting ready last night, you can hardly talk."_

"_True. But I am ready and you're really not."_

"_Give me fifteen minuets and I will be."_

"_I'll be waiting."_

"_You better had be!"_

They kissed hard and passionately and then Darren headed into the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Caught Out**

Once ready the boys locked their door and headed down to the reception area. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and because John-Paul was determined not to make things too obvious Darren chased and tickled him grabbing him around the waist every time he tried to keep his distance. Unfortunately as Darren made one last attempt to grab him, he dived head first into another couple passing in the opposite direction.

"_OY!"_

"_Oh my God I am so sorry…"_

"_Darren?"_

"_Kris? Zac?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

John-Paul could barely contain his laughter Darren was going to pay for his stupidity now.

"_We were having a race to breakfast and I'm starving you know what I'm like when food is involved."_

"_Well try and be a bit more careful, we could have been anyone. Like Rhys and Gilly" _

Kris responded with a knowing look from Darren to John-Paul who was suddenly looking rather flustered.

"_How are they anyway? Did you enjoy last night?"_

"_Aww it was great mate you missed a fantastic night, those two are still in bed said they can't make sight seeing."_

"_So what did you two boys get up to then? If you only just got up it must have been fun!"_

Darren glanced to John-Paul and a grin spread across his face, something the others had not seen for a while.

"_Wouldn't you like to know? Kris."_

"_Oh my god you did it didn't you?"_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about! See you later on; we're going to catch a late breakfast."_

Without a backwards glance at Kris and Zac, Darren grabbed John-Paul's hand and dragged him down the rest of the corridor passed groups of other people laughing his head off. However, John-Paul was convinced he heard Kris, albeit quietly say to Zac _"I told you so" _and Zac respond with _"So what?"_ and that made him smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gay Club**

The rest of the weekend passed by all too quickly for everybody's liking the only upset coming when they decided it would be better to be completely open about their relationship and that included in front of Rhys and Gilly, as they wanted to spend their last night of freedom away from the village enjoying each others company fully.

"_Hey guys we have something we need to tell you."_

"_Don't bother Kris gave us the heads up."_

"_I wanted to give him a chance to calm down and rationalise things, sorry guys."_

"_It's okay they were going find out anyway."_

"_Darren mate, are you happy?"_

"_Yes happier than I have been in a long time!"_

"_Then it's fine by me."_

"_But it's sick."_

"_Rhys grow up!"_

"_No, it is disgusting what they get up to."_

"_Rhys. No one is going to rub this in your face so can you please give it a miss?"_

"_Oh shut up PUFF!"_

"_There is no need to be like that. I haven't changed, what is your problem?"_

"_You haven't changed! Darren you are dating and doing whatever else with the boy who totally messed your family around and ruined Craig."_

"_Shut up! You have no idea what happened with me and Craig and if I tried to explain you wouldn't listen. You're an idiot you wouldn't understand!"_

"_Try me!"_

"_Sit down then."_

The lads stayed as though riveted to their seats whilst for the first time ever John-Paul was able to tell the whole story of his and Craig's affair and romance. There were parts of it he censored and parts which both Rhys and Darren flinched at, but all in all he had the opportunity to pour his heart out.

"_I didn't hurt him Rhys in fact I did the exact opposite. I left him at the airport, because he didn't know what he wanted and now he has what he wanted anyway, he has Sarah back."_

Darren held onto John-Paul's hand throughout the story, only letting go to give him a hug as he started to cry at the end.

"_I loved him, I certainly didn't ruin him. Everything we did was his choice he was the one chasing me. I never meant to hurt Sarah. I know that upset you, but one day you may understand. And me and Darren, that's hard to explain, but over the last year we've just grown closer."_

"_So you want this, Darren?"_

"_Yes, Rhys I really do."_

"_Then I guess it's nothing to do with me, as long as you're happy. And John-Paul I am sorry I guess I am still bitter over Sarah and that little jerk still managing to get what he wanted!"_

"_It is okay, believe me I am sorry too."_

That night they went out to celebrate the last evening of their vacation, as they would be travelling home early the next morning. John-Paul found that deciding what to wear was less of a problem, as he now felt more comfortable within the group, Darren however suddenly decided he was struggling with outfit choice.

"_Help!"_

"_What is up with you?"_

"_What do I wear?"_

"_What do you mean? You had no problem deciding last night, just wear jeans and a shirt was your advice."_

"_I know, but things are different now."_

"_Darren get that out of your head right now! You are not different, just because you have come out it doesn't mean you have to be wearing different clothes, can you just put some on?"_

"_Ohhh listen to it! Look I didn't tell you before because it has taken Kris and Zac most of the time to persuade them, but Gilly and Rhys have agreed to go to the local gay clubs, if you want?"_

"_Oh my God, why didn't you say so, now I have to change my outfit! (wink)"_

"_John-Paul that's not funny. I have never been to a gay bar before."_

"_They are no different really, just the music is cheesier and it isn't all girls kissing guys and some people may be in drag."_

"_In WHAT?"_

"_Don't freak out Darren. You'll be fine I am with you."_

"_You better not leave my side tonight I am telling you."_

"_I won't promise. Now go and put that shirt on with your clingy jeans they make you look sexy."_

"_They do?"_

"_Yes. Now go."_

Finally dressed and having calmed down Darren and John-Paul headed back downstairs to meet the other lads in the lobby. Rhys, Zac and Gilly were stood there staring at Kris's outfit rather shell shocked, he seemed to have decided that if tonight was a gay night that is what he was going to do.

"_I can't go out with him dressed like that!"_

"_Not if we are going to walk to clubs."_

"_You'll see a lot worse tonight lads believe me. Won't they John-Paul?"_

"_Will we?"_

"_It depends. Don't worry I promised Darren if it gets too much for any of you we can leave."_

"_Oh Okay."_

Darren chose that moment to join them from upstairs, where he had left his coat. John-Paul squeezed his hand for comfort, as he could hear him hyperventilating beside him.

"_Kris you can't be serious!"_

"_What's up Darren don't you like my outfit?"_

"_Kris couldn't you have toned it down for this lot?"_

"_No, why should I? Tonight is our night, my friend and I am out for some serious fun!"_

"_Kris believe me you definitely look OUT!"_

"_Why thank you Mr McQueen and let me just say you are looking extremely hot tonight!"_

"_I agree now bugger off and find someone of your own!"_

"_Touchy Touchy! Let's go boys!"_

With Kris leading the way, the others followed their eyes averted to the floor, none of them wanting to draw attention to the fact they could possibly be with the weirdly dressed guy slightly in front of them. However, they turned into a street, where it appeared Kris's dress sense was the safer end of the spectrum and the boys huddled close together for comfort, Darren had hold of John-Paul, so tight he was worried that he was going to cut off the circulation to his fingers. They entered a club called "Flare's" and they all seemed to relax a bit. There were two dance rooms, a cocktail bar and a dance stage with a pole, as far as John-Paul could make out, what with the others wanting to stay close to the exit, all bar Kris who headed straight to the pole shaking his bum and waving his feather scarf in their direction. John-Paul laughed. He had never met anyone in his life so openly flamboyant as Kris and he was only bisexual, God help them if he had actually been gay.

Six beers later and John-Paul had managed to coerce, the others onto the dance floor with Kris's help. The music was 80's in room one and modern cheesy pop in room two, so they decided to check that out. They entered the room and Kylie was playing, it wasn't a song John-Paul particularly liked, but he didn't want Darren to have the chance to sit down and hide away in the corner, Kris dragged Zac kicking and screaming onto the dance floor and the others quickly followed suite, as they had faith in safety in numbers. Finally a song started playing that even Darren settled in to.

"_I love this song."_

"_I know. The Sugababes I ask you!"_

"_Don't take the p**s it is great to dance to watch!"_

With that he grabbed John-Paul round the waist and spun him round and round, then he pulled him back into his body, before bending him backwards and leaning into him for a kiss, which to the whole groups shock he actually did.

"_Wow!"_

"_Right, drinks anyone?"_

"_I'll have Vodka, but make it a double."_

"_Those all round I think." _

Zac, Gilly and Rhys headed to the bar.

"_I think you have given them a shock Mr Osborne, but I have to say I am very proud of you."_

"_Thanks Kris I needed that."_

"_Cheers, Kris."_

Over all the night could be said to be a success. Darren and John-Paul spent their time snogging and dancing, Kris pulled the resident DJ and spent most of the time in the club's back room getting better acquainted with him, Rhys pulled a fit blonde at the bar and Gilly pulled her mate, however they both happened to be transvestites (so no more said!) and Zac, well he caught the eye of this particularly cute brunette who struggled to keep his clothes on for long periods of time, so he spent most of his time hiding in the toilets, which the others thought extremely amusing. The night ended with a short walk back to the hotel at four o'clock, which actually took them till six, because of them having drunk a copious amount.


	9. Chapter 9

**Suprise**

Darren's mobile alarm started to play and John-Paul was convinced it was one hundred times louder than it actually was.

"_Ahhhhh Change that song will you? Or for now just turn the stupid thing off."_

"_Aww what's up does someone have a hangover?"_

"_Don't you? You necked more than me."_

"_I had three pints of water when I got in last night so I am as fresh as a daisy!"_

"_Apparently gayness rubs off!"_

"_You really are a grumpy sod aren't you? I had a great time last night. In fact I think everyone did."_

"_Except for poor Zac. God he is probably off gay bars for life. But did you really have a good night?"_

"_Yeah, once I settled into it I had a right laugh."_

"_Good, that's all I wanted. What time is it?"_

"_It's ten o'clock we're leaving in an hour. Go get in the bath and relax for a bit."_

"_Come with me?"_

"_What into the bath?"_

"_Yeah it's big enough."_

They walked into the bathroom and to his utter delight he saw that Darren had already filled the Jacuzzi bath, surrounded it with candles and smelling salts and poured them two glasses of wine.

"_I thought you would never ask."_

"_Aww Darren that's so sweet."_

"_I know. I'm just fantastic!"_

"_I love you, but don't push it."_

"_I love you too, now come on it is going cold."_

Eleven o'clock and John-Paul and Darren arrived downstairs in the lobby to their surprise all the others were stood waiting with their cases, ready and raring to get home. The drive home seemed quicker than the journey there, possibly because they all fell asleep at one point or another, bar John-Paul who stayed awake to keep Darren company. Finally the car screeched to a halt outside The Dog and everyone jumped awake cursing Darren. They all decided a drink in the bar was in order, but they stopped dead in their tracks as they trudged through the open doors John-Paul and Darren hand in hand, they were confronted by a face they hoped they wouldn't see for a long time. That of Craig Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

**Craig's Return**

"_C..Craig what you doing here?" _

Darren managed to splutter, whilst trying to let go of John-Paul's hand subtly.

"_Oh you know a little bit of this and a little of that."_

"_But it's been two years!" _

John-Paul managed to get out, before collapsing onto one of the pubs perfectly placed leather pews.

"_I came to see the family obviously. I've got some big news I need to share."_

"_Oh God not again."_

"_It's nothing like that Darren, although I am guessing you two have something to tell me?"_

"_No it doesn't concern you. We need to sort things with our families first anyway."_

"_Calm down John-Paul I am not going to cause problems."_

"_Not cause…not cause problems, you being here is a problem!" _

John-Paul had lunged at Craig his fists raised, but Darren managed to block him, however the others had struggled to stop Rhys whose fist connected with Craig's face sending him reeling onto the floor.

"_Nice to see you too Rhys!"_

"_It's never nice to see you Craig! How's Sarah these days? Her mum said she finally saw some sense."_

"_You're right Sarah and I split up officially over six months ago."_

"_You didn't even call me."_

"_Well forgive me John-Paul, but it looks as though you are doing okay for yourself."_

"_But after everything we went through. You said you loved me and I didn't get one lousy call off you! But you're right I am happy, so it doesn't matter."_

"_Well as long as Darren is the one for you I am happy for you."_

"_Thanks for your blessing on that, but we don't need it. Darren cares. You never did!"_

"_I did John-Paul don't say that, you know I did."_

"_But let me guess, you've met someone else? I am sure SHE is wonderful Craig, but there will come a day when you realise you're gay and it will be way too late to come crawling back to me!"_

"_You think that's what I am doing? Actually I came to tell you that you were right about me all along. I've met this guy in Ireland called Damien we have been seeing each other for a while and next year we are going to move in together. He has come back with me to meet my mum and Jack, you can see him when he comes down here if you want?"_

"_Well thanks for the offer, but I think I'll give it a miss I have to get home anyway, what with having just got back. See you later Darren. Craig."_

Darren couldn't believe it, he was in two minds. Firstly he was really happy to see Craig, as his baby step-brother had been away from home for two years, but on the other hand he had managed to upset John-Paul and only he had the right to do that now.

John-Paul arrived home fuming to his mum and sisters who were sat in silence watching television.

"_He's home. Did you know he was coming back?"_

"_Frankie did mention…"_

"_Frankie told you? Then why on earth didn't you call me, mum?_

"_He is seeing someone else and I didn't want to ruin your holiday."_

"_So what you thought it would have been a nice welcome home gift. You could have at least told Darren!"_

"_That was Frankie's choice not mine. He's her son, not mine."_

"_What's happening with you and Darren anyway?"_

"_Not now Mercy!"_

"_What do you mean? Are you and him…?"_

"_Are we what? Sleeping together, seeing each other, what?"_

"_Any of the above?"_

"_Well yes to all of them, but Craig's home. Mum, Craig's home, what do I do?"_

"_I know darling, but you have to follow your heart. But remember Craig has moved on, so that will be messy again."_

"_I know. I don't think I feel the same way any more. We just had a rather public bust up in The Dog."_

"_Well I wouldn't worry everyone will be used to that by now."_

"_Yeah your right. But I do think me and him need to talk. I don't want to upset Darren though he is a really nice guy it's not his fault he has a two timing scumbag for a step-brother."_

"_Are we talking about the same Darren?"_

"_Yes mum. Everyone changes."_

"_Some things don't though love. Please be careful."_

"_I will. I promise."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Getting Over You**

John-Paul spent the next week trying his up most to avoid staying in any place longer than five minuets with Craig, because if he did he still had a great urge to swing for him, which he reasoned with himself was better than kissing him. However, he was having a meal with Darren at Il Nosh, when the devil himself and his new boyfriend just happened to walk in, or so he thought.

"_Craig, Damien? Come join us."_

"_Darren what are you doing? I really don't think this is a great idea."_

"_Sure it is. You and Craig need to talk, so me and Damien are heading out to Chester High Street to get to know each other better before he goes home."_

"_When are they leaving?"_

"_Two days John-Paul and then you can relax."_

"_I am relaxed."_

"_Right Craig take a seat I've ordered you a coffee and John-Paul, please play nice."_

"_Just so you know this wasn't my idea."_

"_I bet it wasn't."_

"_It wasn't. Do you think I want to spend time alone with you? We both know what happens when we do and Damien happens to trust me."_

"_So you haven't told him anything then?"_

"_Smart arse. Of course I have. I don't want to argue, so what is there to say?"_

"_Let's go back to mine it should be free by now, but we are staying in the lounge!"_

"_Fine by me. Let's go."_

They walked speedily back to the McQueen household and were relieved to find it empty, it made Craig laugh as he remembered how it used to be bustling and how they could never have a moment alone. This memory seemed to flash before them both and they turned to look each other in the eyes.

"_I've missed you, you know?"_

"_Craig don't. You have no idea how difficult it has been to get over you."_

"_I'm sorry I didn't call."_

"_I am sorry for a lot of things I did and didn't do, but it is too late now. You and Damien seem to be a good thing."_

"_You and Darren do too."_

"_We are. He makes me happy. He is looking after me and we don't have to sneak around."_

"_I understand. I will always care about you though; I want you to know that. I loved you so much I spent months wishing I hadn't left."_

"_Same here. Why did you get back with Sarah? I just had to ask."_

"_I missed you and I thought if I took her back I'd be able to replace you're love that was left behind, but it didn't work and then I met Damien. It's been better with him, but something is still missing."_

"_Yeah I know."_

"_Something no one else can replace."_

"_No matter how hard they try. Kiss me please? One last time."_

John-Paul snaked his arms round Craig's waist and pulled him close. Craig ran his hands through the hair he loved to touch and looked into the eyes he always got lost in, before locking lips and kissing passionately, their tongues exploring, but not forgetting the taste of the mouth they used to know inside and out. John-Paul finally pulled away, gasping for air, tears flowing down his cheeks as all the memories flooded back.

"_We can't do this. You have to go. Please Craig."_

"_I love you still please don't forget that."_

"_I won't forget."_

"_I'm not going to see you for a while, so be happy with Darren."_

"_And you with Damien."_

"_I will."_

"_I love you Craig Dean, and I probably always will._ He managed to whisper to Craig's retreating back. _But I am happy now."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Point To Prove**

Darren returned from his shopping trip laden with bags. Just as he put his foot through the pub door he received a text from John-Paul.

'**Hey babe, have you had a good afternoon? Come round to mine when you're back. I've missed you. JP x' **

He smiled, he'd missed him too, although Damien had been fun to go out with it wasn't the same as when he was with John-Paul. Darren dumped his shopping and headed directly to the McQueen residence. The house seemed quieter than usual, which was strange. Darren rang the doorbell and was greeted at the door by a suited and booted John-Paul.

"_Good evening Sir. May I take your jacket?"_

"_What you doing?"_

"_Am I not allowed to cook you a special dinner?"_

"_Of course you are, but why?"_

"_Because…"_

"_Because what?"_

"_Because I love you, now shut up and take your seat. Starters are on the way."_

"_Ooo Starters? What's for the main then? Actually I'm not that hungry, can we just skip to desert?"_

"_If you insist. What sir wants, sir will get." _

Said John-Paul sitting on his lap covering his neck with kisses.

"_Really? Well let me think. Upstairs it is then."_

They ran upstairs like a pair of giggling school kids, as they raced to the bedroom and then slammed the door behind themselves, blocking out the outside world.


	13. Chapter 13

**True Feelings**

Two days seemed to last a life time for John-Paul, but eventually the day of Craig's departure to Dublin arrived. He woke bright and early to see Darren lay beside him. This was one of the major benefits of his new relationship compared to Craig. There was no sneaking in and out of houses during the daytime or the middle of the night and there was every chance unless something drastic happened, that if Darren stayed at his he would be there for breakfast in the morning and possibly for the rest of the day too.

"_Morning babe."_

"_Morning. What's for breakfast?"_

"_God, you and your stomach all your family are the same, Craig used to do anything for me to cook him something when he was actually able to stay."_

Darren stared at him with a raised eyebrow, half confused and half amused. John-Paul however just stopped speaking for about a minuet and then started rambling all at once, until Darren covered his mouth by dragging him into a kiss.

"_I know my step-brother is a pig! Look don't panic I don't mind you talking about Craig, he was a big part of your life for it seems a long time and your head will be all over the place with him going back to Ireland today, I can appreciate that, but as long as you are still happy with me that's fine."_

"_Course I am. I love you, you prat."_

"_I know, I was just checking! Are you still okay to go to the airport then this afternoon to say our goodbyes?"_

"_Yes I think so. Just don't get on a plane with him and I'll be happy."_

"_I promise you I won't go on a plane today, okay?"_

"_Good. So where were we? Oh yeah. Breakfast?"_

"_Cheeky Sod! What do you want?"_

That morning seemed to wiz by and in the end breakfast was totally forgotten. In fact they didn't leave the bedroom until two o'clock when they had to meet Craig and Damien at the airport.

"_Hey."_

"_Hey."_

"_Just wait here will you with the cases? I'm going to the loo. I hate flying and my stomach is playing up already."_

"_Nice, we'll go and find a coffee shop where we can sit, as we have two hours till we have to check in. Give me a call and I'll tell you where we are."_

"_Alright see you in a sec."_

"_I fancy a quick stroll around the shops. Why don't you and Craig get the drinks in and I'll see you in a bit."_

"_Darren. Darren don't you dare!"_

"_What's up? You don't seem to like being on your own with me anymore. You used to."_

"_Craig, don't!"_

"_Don't, what?"_

"_Make this difficult for me. You have someone else and so do I. It's way too late."_

"_I'm not seeing Damien."_

"_You what?"_

"_You heard I am not seeing Damien. He's asked, but it isn't like what we had, so I can't. I made that up to try and make you jealous."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Pathetic I know, but I realised what an idiot I've been over Sarah and everything else and I thought you'd never take me back. But to find you with Darren that nearly killed me. Is he giving you the relationship I couldn't? You deserved so much more, you were right, but I wasn't ready for that. You dragged me kicking and screaming out of the closet. I went to Ireland and just tried to go back to being 'normal' I dated girls and guys and then I took Sarah back but nothing was working. I came back here to see what you were up to and beg and plead with you to take me back, but I guess you've moved on?"_

"_About a week ago, that is when I finally thought I'd moved on. It has taken nearly two years for me to get this far. I love Darren he is a nice guy, but I will always love you more and I thought I could go on as we were, but that would be leading him on."_

Neither of the boys heard the approaching footsteps behind them.

"_No, you're not John-Paul. I knew what I was getting into from the start, but I was dreading __today because I knew I would lose you one way or another. You have always loved him and soul mates should be together. I will be okay eventually, but you need to do what is right for you."_

"_Darren I…I…I am so sorry. I meant what I said though. I do love you."_

"_I know, but it hasn't been the same for me either, because I know deep down I should have taken Jason up on his offer."_

"_Jason. Jason you were best mates with years ago?"_

"_Yes Craig that Jason."_

"_Give up I'll tell you all about that some time, but not now."_

"_I am going to give Jason a call actually if you don't mind. He is coming back from a recovery holiday in Spain today. He dumped his boyfriend before he left and he gave me a bell straight away. I'm thinking that could be my cue, don't you?"_

"_Yeah definitely."_

"_I bought you a one way ticket to Ireland John-Paul. If you choose to give me a chance, your flight is leaving tomorrow though so you can think it through. I promise you though I have changed."_

"_Prove it!"_

"_How?"_

"_Kiss me."_

"_What here there are people watching_? Craig said with a grin on his face and a glint in his eyes. Before John-Paul could find any sarcastic remark to throw back at him, he placed his hands either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. _So what do you think? Have I changed?"_

"_Do that again and I'll let you know!"_

Darren returned from making his phone call in time to see the loved up couple kissing, but he had some great news of his own.

"_So you are going with him? So much for your promise about planes, hey?"_

"_I won't be with him. If I go I will be going tomorrow so it is kinda different."_

"_Cheat!"_

"_Actually I got my ticket for tomorrow too, just in case. I'm here to say bye to Damien. I thought we should face the music together first."_

"_Okay. So you're staying at mine then?"_

"_Obviously, but only once we have talked to everyone."_

"_You have changed. What have you done with the real Craig Dean?"_

"_Ignoring you! So, what did he say Darren?"_

"_His flight lands here at four and he wants me to meet him. I asked him to stay at The Dog with me and he said he'd love to, because we need to chat and spend some time together, just like the old times."_

"_Awww that's fantastic! I am so pleased for you. I'd hate to be at yours tonight though, the idea of Frankie and Jack both having to cope with their son's dating guys. That will be hilarious!"_

"_Yeah thanks for that John-Paul. You have spare room at your house if we both get kicked out?"_

"_I won't get kicked out, they came to terms with me, but you're a whole different ball game. Did they even know about you and John-Paul?"_

"_No we were saving that for a special occasion. But it will be different if anything happens with me and Jason, because they both new and liked him. Fewer complications and all that!"_

"_Are you trying to say your parent's don't like me?"_

"_No of course not my mum loves you especially!"_

"_Good because I'd be extremely upset at the thought of Frankie not liking me!"_

"_Now now, let's not take the mick! We all love her really."_

"_Hey I have to she is my mother. You two get off lightly."_

Darren agreed to drop the boys off at The Dog before returning to the airport to collect Jason. He needed the time to compose himself and John-Paul and Craig wanted to start telling everyone they were back together. The car ride home was joyful considering the circumstances, but even Darren had to admit it is strange how things plan out sometimes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Facing The Music**

"_So, we're home?"_

"_Yes, home sweet home."_

"_I think we should tell your family first, because mine are going to have enough shocks tonight!"_

"_What and mine won't? Let's just tell them all together, please?"_

The boys entered the back door of The Dog trying their hardest to sneak upstairs unfortunately they were collard by Frankie and a rather tipsy Myra.

"_Craig? John-Paul? Where do you think you're going?"_

"_Never mind that! I thought you were flying back out today?"_

"_I am, I mean I was. I just got the wrong date. Sorry mum."_

"_Just a minuet. John-Paul apparently we need to have a talk about another member of this family?"_

"_Nope, not anymore."_

"_Why? What happened with you and our Darren?"_

"_We aren't together anymore."_

"_But Rhys said…"_

"_Yeah Rhys says a lot Frankie and usually a lot of it is rubbish! But if you and mum will come upstairs for a second, Craig and I have something to tell you."_

"_Let me just get a drink. I assume I am going to need it!"_

John-Paul and Craig stood facing their mothers exactly as they had two years previously, however if it was possible they felt more nervous this time around and Frankie and Myra seemed determined not to make it easy for them.

"_So go on then let's hear it."_

"_Okay mum, now I want you to listen before you start…"_

Craig spent well over an hour explaining to his mum why he had come home from Ireland, exactly what or rather whom he had come back for and he briefly touched on the topic of Darren, throughout the conversation Frankie sat mummified, barely able to breathe let alone speak. Then John-Paul took over, he explained when him and Darren got together, how happy they had been, but how much he had actually missed Craig, how they had kissed the other day and how they were now back together.

"_So, what have you done with poor Darren?"_

"_Well actually mum that is probably one he should tell you himself. But do you remember Jason?"_

"_Craig, shut up!"_

"_Jason? What the lad that Darren used to be best mates with? Sort of, why?"_

"_He'll be staying at ours tonight. Oh and that reminds me, if this is okay with you Mrs McQueen I'll be staying at your's tonight?"_

"_That's fine love and call me Myra you're practically part of the family now!"_

Darren chose that very convenient moment to walk or rather fall through the open flat door, snogging the face of someone only Craig and Frankie recognised. Obviously he had been under the impression the flat was empty. John – Paul and Craig struggled to hide their grins.

"_Darren!"_

"_Oh my god, hey Frankie, hey guys."_

"_Did you have a good holiday then Jason?"_

"_Yeah I sure did. Darren's told me about Ireland. How is that going for you?"_

"_Honestly? Horrible without him, but hopefully I will be taking him home with me tomorrow."_

"_And you are?"_

"_Sorry that is my boyfriend John-Paul, Darren's most recent ex and that over there is his mother, Myra McQueen, but I am guessing you remember my mum, Frankie and did you see Jack down in the bar?"_

"_Yeah we did, he told us to come on up. I'm going to kill him later."_

"_Well Jason it is lovely to see you again, but I have to get back downstairs because I have a bar to run. Craig call back home tomorrow before you leave it would be nice to see you for a bit before you go. Right come on Myra off we go I need a stiff drink!"_

All four boys stood laughing as both adults left the room it was rather comical to see a rather drunk Myra trying to support and comfort a shaking Frankie, as she tried to descend the stairs.

"_Right, never mind they need a drink I think we all do. That went well considering."_

"_Did you tell your dad, Darren?"_

"_Yeah I thought it would be best to drop it on him whilst he was serving and unable to say anything, but he seemed okay with it anyway._

"_So, shall we do food at Il Nosh and then the Loft later for drinks?"_

"_Sure sounds like a plan."_

"_Then tomorrow we can show Jason the highlights of Chester."_

"_Actually, Craig I had other plans in mind."_

"_Yeah and I did too. So you can forget that right now!"_

"_Fine, you're the boss."_

"_Now he get's it."_

The boys left the house hand in hand with their respective partners ignoring the stares and insults thrown their way, as they headed to Il Nosh for their tea. Tony was at the wholesalers so Jacqui gave them their meals on the house, although she was intrigued by Darren's new friend and couldn't get it into her head when they all tried to explain he was seeing Darren.

"_But you're…well I thought. Have you been spending too much time with him and our John-Paul?"_

"_Jacqui, don't be so nosey?"_

"_No it's okay. Jacqui? Is it? Darren and I have known each other for years, but then due to some difficult circumstances we got separated, so now I am back making up for lost time."_

With that Jason kissed Darren on the check, then buried his head in his shoulder, causing Jacqui to nearly faint and both Craig and John-Paul to grab on to each others hand and go _"awwwww sweet"_ making Darren blush and Jason grin widely.

"_Well Darren I am proud of you. You've got some bottle!"_

"_No higher praise than that could come from a McQueen mate you should think yourself lucky."_

"_I just hope you know what you have let yourself in for? Especially after your reaction to their relationship and going out with my baby brother. Don't start either of you. I know everything. Besides that one was obviously coming."_

"_Look Jacqui we would, no should have told you."_

"_Save it John-Paul, that's in the past now. It looks as though both of you are where you should be. I can't wait to see your mum's face though Craig."_

"_Too late we already told her about both of us. This is a celebratory being alive meal."_

"_Well good luck to you then is what I say. And if you decide to go to Dublin tomorrow our John-Paul, be careful."_

"_How did you…? Never mind. I will Jac I promise."_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Right Decision**

John-Paul lay in bed, his eyes fixed on Craig, this was the first time he hoped of many that he had been able to wake up with his lover after spending the day and night before with him. He had not slept well, unlike Craig. He had some very convincing doubts niggling at his brain and in his heart. He had his new friends, family and university course, in short his life in Hollyoaks, could he just give all that up on a chance? It would still be a chance even though he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Craig, he had since the moment they first met. Craig had changed. The fact that he had come back for him and was happy to show affection in public proved that. Yet there was still the issue of Sarah hanging over them. It was just the fact that when things seemed difficult he crawled back to her. But what he could do about that?

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"**

John-Paul made a grab for his phone in the hopes it wouldn't wake Craig, so he wouldn't find him staring at him. He read the message and nearly fell out of bed in surprise.

'_**John-Paul, hey I heard Craig was back here and that you had got back together. I am back from Paris for the week, maybe we could all meet up with Hannah and Nancy for a few drinks and a catch up? Sarah x' **_

"_Who's that, babe? By the way can you not watch me sleep it is off putting?"_

"_I wasn't watching you. How would you know anyway unless you were watching me? It was a message from Sarah."_

"_Why what did she want?"_

"_She is back in Hollyoaks for the week and wants to know if we will meet her for a catch up. She knows we are back together. I'm assuming Rhys opened his big mouth."_

"_Is she serious?"_

"_I guess. She wants to invite Han and Nance I am guessing to keep the peace."_

"_We can't anyway we have a plane to catch today."_

"_Actually, if she wants to talk before our flight I was wondering if we could go for the chat? I think there are things we need to sort out before I make my decision about going with you."_

"_Fine if that's what you want? We will go and speak to her. I just really want you to trust me again because I love you so much."_

"_I know you do and I love you too. We can go shopping with Darren and Jason later, before the flight if you want?"_

"_Yeah sounds fun. I don't want to bug you John-Paul, but have you made a decision?"_

"_Yes and no, but I want you to know whatever I decide it really isn't because I don't love you. It's just this choice is really going to effect my life there is a lot riding on it. You understand that, don't you?"_

"_Of course. So what time does she want to get together then?"_

"_She hasn't said."_

"_Good that gives us plenty of time then."_

"_For what exactly?"_

"_Let me show you! After breakfast."_

"Oy! You tight git."

John-Paul cooked Craig a Full English breakfast which they ate whilst sat on the McQueen's living room couch, hand in hand in front of the television. It felt great. For the first time in what felt like forever Craig felt perfectly at home just being himself and just being with John-Paul.

"_Did Sarah text you a time then?"_

"_Yeah she said about one ish." _

"_That's fine the flights not till this evening so we can make a quick drink. Did you text her back?"_

"_Yeah I told her we'd meet her at The Dog and then if we had time we could go to The Loft later for a bit."_

"_Are Hannah and Nancy going to be there?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And are they okay with this. I mean with us?"_

"_We'll find out in a bit won't we? It is half twelve now so we have half an hour before we have to go."_

"_Awwww but I didn't get to show you what I had planned."_

"_We could still go up if you want you'll be done quicker than that."_

"_Cheers. Just for that you are not being let in on my plans."_

"_Awww you know I am joking babes, sort of."_

"_Right you're definitely not getting any now!"_

"_I think I'll survive. Right anyway we better go we don't really want to be late do we?"_

_"Ah it's nice to know when you're not wanted!"  
_

_"Come on Craig we'll have time later I'm sure."_

"_Alright. But we'd better!"_

The boys arrived at The Dog to find the girls sat at the back near the pool table a round of drinks already in front of them.

"_John-Paul over here!"_

"_Hey guys. How have you all been?"_

"_Good I'm seeing Danny still and I'm a bit better."_

"_Great. Paris is just amazing."_

"_What about you Nancy?"_

"_Don't ask. I'm here for a break."_

"_So, what about you two anyway? When did you get back together?"_

"_I thought you were with Darren?"_

"_Oh my god. Really?"_

"_And when I left you, you were seeing that erm Damien."_

"_I was with Darren, but it wasn't right when Craig came back I realized. But you were seeing Damien?"_

"_No I told you Damien and I have only ever been mates he wanted more, but I said no."_

"_Sorry I guess I got the wrong end of the stick somewhere."_

Before Craig could answer back Nancy interrupted.

"_Look guys don't argue please. This is exactly what I need a break from. What's everyone drinking?"_

Two rounds of drinks and games of pool later and Craig was becoming increasingly bored with Sarah's attempts at sarcastic comments, so he chanced a glance at his watch. He couldn't believe his luck when he realized it was nearly half three.

"_Hey babe?"_

"_What?"_

"_I better get going to pack up the rest of my stuff and say goodbye to my mum and the family. It's getting on for half three and I have to be at the airport for five."_

"_Okay, but what time will you be leaving here?"_

"_I'll be calling a taxi about quarter past four."_

"_Okay you better get going then. Give me a kiss. I love you."_

"_I love you too. Whatever you decide."_

"_Bye Craig. See you soon okay?"_

"_Yeah bye guys. I'll miss you."_

Craig managed to look Sarah straight in the eyes when he said this and he saw sadness there. He realized it was going to take her longer than he had thought to get over their relationship. Therefore he gave her a special hug and assured her he wanted to stay her friend.

"_Sarah. I will miss you a lot, so you better stay in touch. I want to hear all about Paris and wherever else you end up, okay?"_

"_Yeah sure. I'll miss you too. I'm sorry for how I've been."_

"_I understand it is okay. I should be the one who is sorry I have messed you around for a very long time, but I do love John-Paul."_

"_I know. I hope you two are very happy together. However you decide to work this out."_

Craig left to go upstairs and John-Paul remained paralyzed with uncertainty. Hannah and Nancy returned to the pool table, but Sarah felt she had a duty to knock some sense into him.

"_John-Paul."_

"_Erm."_

"_Listen to me."_

"_What? Oh sorry. I am just trying to sort my head out."_

"_I know. I just want to tell you something."_

"_Okay what?"_

"_You and Craig belong together I know you make him happy and it still upsets me that I wasn't able to do that for him, because I loved him. _

"_I am so sorry Sarah we should never have let things get so out of hand."_

"_Forget it the past is now firmly in the past. But what are you really thinking about? You have your family and friends here, but we can still talk to you and visit you in Ireland. We won't cut you off no matter how much you may think that will happen. Craig will have finished university soon and then he will be able to get a well paid job anywhere in the world. You can transfer your course if you want to. If not just take the year out and work out there they have great bars and clubs where you could DJ. Please just don't make the wrong choice and regret it because you are scared. I took a risk for the second time with him and I am so glad I did, because I never would have lived with myself here in Hollyoaks if I had let him go."_

"_You are so right. Do you mean all that?"_

"_Yes and I am only telling you what you know you already want. Go and say your goodbyes and get on that plane with him, for yourself not for anyone else."_

"_Sarah thank you and I am sorry."_

"_I know but just get it right this time. Please."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Back To The Start**

Quarter past four arrived and Craig was stood outside with his case waiting for the taxi. There was still no sign of John-Paul and his family could sense the tensions he was feeling.

"_Craig. If you are that worried give him a call."_

"_There is no point. If he doesn't turn up I know what decision he has made."_

A familiar voice from behind him then said _"And if he does turn up?"_ Craig couldn't control himself; he spun on the spot and threw his arms around John-Paul's neck.

"_If he turns up I know he is coming with me and that he still loves me."_

"_Craig you know I love you. I always will._

"_I also know you are always late. I can't believe you have just done that to me."_

"_Sorry about that, but when you left I was in shock. I realised I had to make an actual decision and Sarah put me straight."_

"_Sarah?"_

"_Yes Sarah. She told me I would regret not going with you because letting you go would be the hardest thing to do."_

"_Wow. I guess I underestimated her."_

"_You did just a bit. She wants us to be happy."_

"_So do I. So you are coming with me aren't you?"_

"_Well I think so. I'm not lugging this suitcase round for fun you know it is really heavy!"_

Craig pulled John-Paul in for a passionate kiss, as the taxi and their families arrived in the background to wave them off. The McQueen's pulled John-Paul into a massive bear hug, as the Dean/Osborne clan now including Jason did the same to Craig.

"_You two better call when you land we want to know you are there safe, okay?"_

"_Yes mum. We promise."_

"_Don't do anything we wouldn't, okay?"_

"_That leaves so little to the imagination Darren. Do me a favour tell Steph and Max we said goodbye?"_

"_We will."_

"_John-Paul come over here a sec."_

"_Sure. What is it Darren?"_

"_I just wanted to say thank you for the last couple of months. I enjoyed our time together and it has done me well us in fact the world of good because we can now be with who we should be. I've got you and Craig a small gift. Keep it till you get to Ireland and look after each other, okay?"_

"_We will. And Darren thank you for everything too. I won't forget it."_

"_Me neither."_

Tears welled in their eyes as all the memories of recent times were firmly welded into their minds and they hugged one another certain in the knowledge they would remain great friends whatever happened.

"_Come on. Taxi's waiting!"_

"_Coming. We'll see you all soon. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

"_Yeah goodbye to the old and hello to the new. Ireland here we come!"_


End file.
